Kayla Jones
| gimmick = N/A | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = All rounder | finisher = The Kaylan Wind Kick | winloss_record = 960 – 161 - 11 | debut = January of 2001 | retired = -- | handler = The Matt }} Ring Profile Finishing Moves *'Finisher:' Kaylan Wind Kick Version 1.0 (sweet chin music) *'Finisher:' Kaylan Wind Kick Version 2.0 (damage reflext) *'Finisher:' Kaylan Wind Kick Version 3.0 (UFO) Trademark Moves *'Trademark 1:' Ginger Snap (pele kick) *'Trademark 2:' Kaytastrophe (Shining Wizard) *'Trademark 3:' Kaylamity (spinning heel kick off the top) Basic Striking Moveset *Yakuza Kick *roundhouse kick *running enziguri kick *standard enziguri kick *Van Daminator Basic Grappling Moveset *Swinging neck breaker *face buster *jaw breaker *back breaker *ddt *double arm ddt Basic High Risk Moveset *450 Splash *Shooting Star Cross Body Press *Springboard leg drop *split legged moonsault *Van Terminator *second rope flip over neck breaker *springboard ddt Basic Submission Moveset *Boston Crab *Single leg crab Style and Strategy Kayla is a high flying risk taker, although she knows technical wrestling real well and can use it if necessary against her opponents. Associates Allies *'Brittany Lohan' (sister-in-law) *'Annabelle Jones' (niece) *'Glory "Gloria" Braddock' (cousin) *'Jessica Jones' (niece) *'Kelly McBride' (niece) *'Angelica Jones' (sister, GDW Division of Wrestling Grand Slam Winner and hall of fame member) *'Cuchulain' (long time friend and former tag team partner) *'Andreas Lasiewicz' (long time friend) Rivals *'Magdalena' *'Jason Redfield' (ex-husband) Achievements Global Championship Wrestling *GCW World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *GCW Heritage Champion (1x) *GCW World Tag Team Championship (1x) *GCW Global Tag Team Championship (2x) *GCW Undisputed Tag Team Championship (1x) *2016 Livewire Award Winner for Best Looking Millennium Wrestling Alliance *MWA World Tag Team Championship (1x) Global Division of Wrestling *GDW World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *GDW International Championship (2x) *GDW Terror Television Championship (1x) *GDW Women's World Championship (4x) *GDW World Tag Team Championship (2x) *Hall of Fame Class of 2007 Motor City Wrestling *MCW World Tag Team Championship (1x) Supreme Championship Wrestling *SCW World Tag Team Championship (2x) History Kayla Jones is the younger sister of GDW hall of famer and former three time world heavyweight champion, Angelica Jones. The sisters suffered an agonizing loss when their mother was murdered when Angelica was only thirteen and Kayla was only twelve. Bart Jones, their father, feeling that he could not raise them on his own, had them separated. Angelica ended up in a Roman Catholic parochial school for girls and Kayla ended up in the foster home of the abusive drunk Oliver Hardy. The sisters reunited in the Global Division of Wrestling. They didn't know who the other was at first and that may have been part of the reason why they had such a bitter rivalry early on in GDW. But later, after much digging, the sisters would learn the truth about each other and they would become very close allies and friends in GDW. Their alliance didn't last long. Kayla, partly out of jealousy and partly out of anger that Angelica would have a baby and put it up for adoption when Kayla herself could not have a child, Kayla renewed her rivalry with Angelica. Angelica was then forced to temporarily put a halt to Kayla's career in an ambulance match by giving her a serious neck injury. The sisters reunited and renewed their friendship and alliance in the MWA, the Millennium Wrestling Alliance. Against doctor's orders and the advice of her older sister, Kayla started wrestling again and again she was forced into temporary retirement due to neck injuries. Kayla has been vastly overshadowed by her older sister's accomplishments and Kayla is desperate to be successful herself in the wrestling business and to be known as something more than just "Angelica's sister." Therefore, despite doctor's orders and against Angelica's advice, Kayla rejoined her old stomping grounds, the Global Division of Wrestling. Kayla would go on to win the International title and then the world title, but world title success went to her head and she became a very corrupted and evil champion, cheating to win her matches. But thanks to help from Cuchulain, she recovered and turned from her ways. She would lose the world championship to Meagan Collins but won the Terror Television Championship from Michael Myers, making her a grand slam winner. Kayla had to take another break due to her nagging neck injuries. But a few months later her husband would get a job at GDW and she would force Mike Michaels to be in her debt. Without the threat of Mike Michaels looming over her, Kayla has opted resume her career in a different way. She joined her sister in the Motor City Wrestling company. There, as the tag team known as The Sisterhood, Angelica and Kayla became MCW World Tag Team Champions. That run in MCW would turn out to be Kayla's final run as she retired for good and turned into Kayla the executive. Kayla first tried her hand at running GDW as its President. She stepped down after finding out she was pregnant with twins, Paige and Duncan. She then felt the itch again and was offered the opportunity to buy MCW where she once reigned as a world tag team champion. She bought the company and ran it until its eventual demise. Now Kayla, in conjunction with Dan Herrera and Ricky Smith, has resurrected the Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference and is working there as its President. Her older sister, Angelica Jones, came in third place in the 2013 Civil War Match and this earned Angelica a shot at the GDW World Tag Team Championship with a partner of her choosing. Angelica ended up choosing Kayla, reuniting The Sisterhood. And so the younger Jones stepped back into the ring on an active basis. They would go on to the win the GDW World Tag Team Championship from Total War at Wrestlecade X. They held onto the belts until Purgatory 2013 when they lost them to The Godfathers of Wrestling in a tag team any given night match. Kayla Jones would join GCW and there she would end up a Lethal Lottery Tournament, randomly paired with arch rival Alexander Midas. Together they not only became World Tag Team Champions, but Kayla also won the GCW World Heavyweight Championship. Kayla held both belts until Resurrection, where she lost the gold to her ex-boyfriend Andreas Lasiewicz. Fear of further injuring her neck would keep Kayla Jones out of action for the next two years until, in 2015, she returned to the world of professional wrestling. At first she intended only to be a manager and in that role she started Jones Wrestling Incorporated, managing the GCW World Tag Team Champions Hayley Gold and Gabriela Austin. But at the behest of her older sister Angelica Jones, Kayla returned to the ring, reforming The Sisterhood with Angelica. Together they won the GCW Global Tag Team Champions, defeating Seek and Destroy. At Under Attack Kayla Jones and her sister Angelica teamed up to face SCW World Tag Team Champions Standing Room Only. The sisters defeated them to become new SCW World Tag Team Champions. The Sisterhood continued as GCW Global Tag Team Champions, defeating all comers, including the challenge of two other teams in a triple threat match. The Sisterhood would finally lose the belts to Julia Braddock and JaMarcus Avery, The Republic. While Angelica and Kayla together are chasing after the tag titles again, Kayla is also pursuing a rematch for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship, a rematch she claims she is owed from Resurrection of two years ago when she lost it to Andreas Lasiewicz. Meanwhile The Sisterhood were also defending their SCW World Tag Team Championships, also against all comers. Their most recent challenge coming the form of three other teams at Final Level. Despite not being pinned or made to submit, Kayla and Angelica lost the tag titles at Final Level to Gable Winchester and Autumn Valentine. In GCW, Kayla reformed the group known as Apocalypse. This newly reformed Apocalypse would consist of herself, Angelica Jones, Trenton Snow, Gabriela Austin, and Hayley Gold. Using their strength in numbers and influence Kayla was finally able to secure herself a shot at the GCW World Heavyweight Championship at the 2016 Civil War. Unfortunately, she came up short against Amelia Robson. Meanwhile in SCW, she had been on a winning streak in the singles division, eventually earning a shot at the United States Championship against Ravyn Taylor. Kayla came up short in that title match but she would bounce back in a win at Retribution against Stacy Kissinger and has now positioned herself to participate in a Television Title contender's match. Unfortunately, Kayla lost this match to Craig Thomas, failing in yet another opportunity to get singles gold. Kayla and her sister Angelica, The Sisterhood, had not received a rematch for their SCW World Tag Team Championship ever since they lost the belts to Gable Winchester and Autumn Valentine. The fact that the Sisterhood was not even pinned or made to submit in the match and yet still lost the belts also did not set well with them. And despite all of this, SCW kept Angelica and Kayla away from the tag team division, choosing instead to put them in singles competition. The sisters had enough of it and chose to protest Supreme Championship Wrestling. The #FreeBotswana campaign had begun, a slogan inspired by Sophie James, who protested with them. Angelica and Kayla refused to participate in any singles matches, going as far as to send jobbers to the ring to wrestle in their place against their singles opponents. But finally, just as they thought they were granted a rematch against Autumn Valentine and Gable Winchester for the SCW World Tag Team Championship, their hopes were dashed as Mr. D, frustrated with their games, made them earn it. They would have to defeat the champions in a non-title match in order to get the title shot. Angelica and Kayla put away the jokes and the games. They marched in and defeated Gable and Autumn to earn a shot at the tag team titles. After dropping "Free Botswana" gag, and the other jokes, and after earning an SCW tag team title opportunity with her sister Angelica, Kayla quite literally turned a corner in her career, not only in SCW but in GCW as well. Kayla and Angelica had a SCW tag team title opportunity coming up at Taking Hold of the Flame and in GCW, after several close draws with Victoria Salinas, Kayla ended up pairing with Salinas to earn a GCW Global Tag Team Championships. The pair took full advantage and became GCW Global Tag Team Champions at For Glory & Gold. The pair of Salinas and Jones had their doubters and critics, but they quickly silenced them by defeating all comers, proving to be not only fighting champions, but dominant champions. Hannah Myers and Destiny Skye nearly defeated them for the titles and possibly would have had it not been for the Ginger Nation getting involved, causing a no contest. Ever since then the Ginger Nation have been trying to drive a wedge between the two popular superstars over the question of who is the best. Now they are scheduled to defend the GCW Global Tag Team Championship at Deadly Dreams against the duo of Hannah Myers & Destiny Skye as well as the Ginger Nation in a three-way tag match. Meanwhile in SCW, Kayla and Angelica failed to capture the SCW World Tag Team Championship at Taking Hold of the Flame. They decided to try their own singles careers. After seeing her niece Corey Jones assaulted by Alexis Quinne and her gang known as Punk Hazard, Kayla Jones led the entire Jones family down to the ring to confront Punk Hazard. While the Jones family kept Punk Hazard at bay, Kayla Jones would go on to defeat Quinne one on one. Kayla would next lose to Jake Starr in a Television title eliminator before being booked in a Women's Title contender's match for SCW Rise To Greatness. Kayla failed to win that match, partially due to lack of motivation. Kayla longed for the return of The Sisterhood, and, thanks to some convincing from Angelica, she agreed to reunite with her older sibling and enter the tag team division again. Kayla and Angelica's venture back into the tag team division will also include the Uprising Wrestling Alliance, where Kayla recently signed a contract with to wrestle as a tag team competitor. Meanwhile in SCW, Kayla and Angelica are part of a tournament to crown new number one contenders to the SCW World Tag Team Championship. Meanwhile, Kayla Jones and Victoria Salinas lost the GCW Global Tag Team Championships to Ginger Nation in a triple threat tag that also involved the team of Destiny Skye and Hannah Myers. This has freed up Kayla to reunite with Angelica Jones in GCW to re-form The Sisterhood there as well. Another bright spot that came despite the loss of the tag titles was the fact that Trenton Snow, Kayla's boyfriend, proposed to her a few days prior to the event. The Sisterhood reunion went over fairly well. They defeated number one contenders to the SCW World Tag Team Titles, Adrenaline Rush, to earn an early tag title shot. Unfortunately, they came up short in a hotly contested match. In another hotly contested match they also came up short against Honour Code. Despite these two losses, Kayla and Angelica maintained their eyes on the top prize; the World Tag Team Championship. Meanwhile, Kayla would defeat Lexi Von Aaron in one on one action on Breakdown and then go on to Apocalypse to assist the team of herself, Donovan Kayl, Tommy Valentine, and Konrad Raab win an eight person tag against Memphis Cade, Justin Davis, Lexi Von Aaron, and Shilo Valiant. Kayla Jones and Angelica reunion would continue as the Sisterhood defeated Devon Kayl & Rocky O'Reilly, Derek Adonis & Manvel, and Gavin Taylor & Clarence Whitman. The Sisterhood are now on their way to competing against The Heartbreakers to determine the number one contenders for the UWA World Tag Team Championship. They lost to the Heartbreakers in UWA and had a brief feud with The Daughters of Darkness in Supreme Championship Wrestling. The Sisterhood would eventually leave UWA, focusing their efforts on GCW and SCW. In SCW they would pick up their momentum with wins over Tainted Justice, Team Desire, and Adrenaline Rush as they eventually earned another shot at the SCW World Tag Team Championships, scheduled to take place at SCW Retribution pay per view. Kayla would also take a lead role helping to lead the Sisterhood to a tag team title match at GCW Resurrection when she earned a title shot in the Civil War Match. Kayla and Angelica would indeed win back the SCW World Tag Team Championship from Honor Code. Kayla and Angelica built up a lot of momentum after this tag team title win, even threatening to become Undisputed Tag Team Champions in GCW, but that momentum was temporarily halted when The Honor Code defeated The Sisterhood to win back the SCW World Tag Team Championship at the Broken Beliefs pay per view. Kayla Jones, however, bounced back in a big way at the Fatal Fortunes edition of Breakdown in April, earning a tag team title match after being randomly paired with former rival Ravyn Taylor. The two did not get along at all. When the time came for the SCW World Tag Team Championship match, Ravyn was willing to accept a forfeit victory from Honor Code when Shaun Cruze didn't feel worthy to be champion. Kayla didn't want to win the gold that way. She wanted to earn the belts. Yet, in the ensuing match, Kayla and Ravyn fell to Honor Code. Eventually Kayla and Angelica would get back together as The Sisterhood but lost to Jake Starr and Tommy Valentine. Now they hope to bounce back against Adrenaline Rush. Meanwhile in GCW, Kayla and Angelica did become the Undisputed GCW World Tag Team Champions, defeating The Ginger Nation and Matty Graves and Darian Andrews. Now Kayla and her sister are set to take on their first challengers, Christy Hightower and Chantelle Chambers, in their first title defense at For Glory & Gold. The Sisterhood managed to defeat Hightower and Chambers to retain their titles at For Glory & Gold. After failing to rebound against Adrenaline Rush and then failing to win Scaffold Scramble in SCW, Kayla and her sister Angelica hope to continue their momentum in GCW as they look to defend the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship against all comers in a tag team turmoil match at Survival of the Fittest. In another SCW failure, Angelica and Kayla lost to Kennedy Street and Amy Chastaine at Apocalpyse. Now they are scheduled for a ten person tag, teaming with Dante McAffery, Autumn Valentine, and Edward Adams against Kennedy Street, Katelyn Buehler, Thirteen, and The Resurgence at the SCW Under Attack pay per view event. The Sisterhood battled against insurmountable odds that night and came up short. They also lost the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship in the tag team turmoil to the Soviet Gingers. Angelica and Kayla then made certain to refocus their attention to tag team wrestling in SCW, in the process earning tag team victories over In Action and The Network but failed to win a tag team tournament to earn a SCW World Tag Team Championship Match. Continued angst between The Sisterhood and The Network led to a six person tag pitting The Sisterhood and Selena Frost against The Network and Regan Street but the match was declared a no contest due to a double count out from Selena and Regan. The Sisterhood's luck finally took a turn for the better in SCW, defeating Team Desire on Breakdown and then winning a six person tag with Syren as their partner against The Network. The Sisterhood have yet to team again in GCW since losing the tag titles but has wrestled house shows. But in Supreme Championship Wrestling, Kayla's luck continued to turn as she defeated former SCW World Champion Thirteen in a singles match. Kayla would go on to enter the Trios Tournament again, teaming with Sienna Swann and Owen Cruze. They made it to the semi-finals before being eliminated. The Sisterhood had one final tag team match against The Red Empire before announcing their retirement from SCW. But Kayla and Angelica wanted to give the SCW fans one final treat: a one on one match between the two at Retribution to see who the better Jones was. Kayla would win this match. The following Shotgun Kayla teamed with Angelica Jones and Casey Holiday to face Glory and Julia Braddock and Nate Lawson. Kayla's team unfortunately came up short. Kayla would rebound as she and her entire Apocalypse group defeated Team Perry and Wrestling Royalty in an eight person tag. Kayla would team with Angelica and Myra Lynwood to defeat Victoria Salinas and Total War in a six person tag. The Sisterhood came up short against Brooklyn Smith and Darian Andrews. Two weeks later Britain's Best battled Kayla and Apocalypse in a four on four elimination match. Apocalypse would again come out on top. This all led to Resurrection VII when Kayla would team up with her sister Angelica to face Glory Braddock and Sophie O'Brian of Britain's Best. Britain's Best came out on top. At the GCW Draft Show Kayla, along with the rest of Apocalypse, got drafted to Livewire, thus ending the feud with The Braddock family and Britain's Best. A new war would erupt on Livewire; one between Apocalypse and Jazmyn Rain for the Global Championship. Kayla's debut on Livewire was a loss to Jazmyn Rain and three other opponents in an eight person tag. Then at Livewire Presents Purgatory, Kayla lost to Katherine Prescott. She bounced back as she and Angelica defeated Isabella Harker and Brittany Kayl on the following Livewire. Kayla and Apocalypse then won a brutal war games match against a team led by Jazmyn Rain. Isabella Harker defeated Kayla Jones at the next GCW pay per view, For Glory & Gold. Kayla would participate in a Livewire Warzone Match to qualify for a shot at the Global Championship but came up short. Kayla then fought Isabella Harker, Alan Monroe, Aurora Ramsey, and Travis Vessey. Harker was victorious but it was later announced that it was a test to see if all were worthy, as Francis Taylor had chosen all five of them to represent Team Livewire on a five on five elimination against Team Shotgun at Survival of the Fittest. Team Livewire would successfully pass yet another test, defeating Team Perry and International Incident at Livewire Presents All Hallow's Eve. Francis Taylor wanted her team to be prepared so she made Kayla Jones and Team Livewire face another test, defeating the likes of The Sex Nachos, Revelations, and Tyson Kenneth O'Reilly. Finally, at Survival of the Fittest, Kayla and Team Livewire got their chance to face Team Shotgun but came up short. The following Livewire Kayla Jones teamed up with her sister Angelica to defeat Revelations and Team Perry. Kayla would participate in Francis Taylor's Embrace The Hate Christmas Classic but came up short. Kayla then battled Travis Vessey on Livewire but it ended in a no contest due to interference from her sister, Angelica. Kayla participated in a gauntlet match for a shot at the International Title and she was lucky enough to come out last against a very fatigued Kelsai Adamson-Mason. Kayla lost this time due to overt cheating from Angelica. The rivalry continued to boil over as Kayla got her revenge, eliminating Angelica from Civil War and then costing Angelica a Global Tag Team Title Match. Angelica again returned the favor, costing her younger sibling a match on Livewire against Harker and Powers. Now Kayla is set to team with Trenton Snow to face Angelica Jones and Aphrodite Noel at Resurrection. Kayla and Trenton lost at Resurrection to Aphrodite and Angelica. However, since it was Aphrodite who pinned Trenton, Kayla claimed nothing was settled and demanded a one on one match against her older sister Angelica at the Draft Show. Kayla went in confident, as Angelica had never beaten her one on one before. This time would prove different as Angelica did manage to defeat Kayla. The two sisters made peace afterwards and both were drafted to Shotgun where Kayla would be gifted the GCW Heritage Championship by new General Manager Tabatha Silverstone. Greatest Matches *vs. Maddi "Skittles" Brooks, GDW World Heavyweight Championship *vs. Raptor, GDW International Championship *vs. Joey Michaels, GDW International Championship *vs. Michael Myers, GDW Terror Television Championship *w/Angelica vs. Sons of MCW, MCW World Tag Team Championship *w/Angelica vs. Total War, GDW World Tag team Championship *vs. Alexander Midas vs. Marie Annabelle Jones, GCW World Heavyweight Championship *w/Angelica vs. Seek & Destroy, GCW World Tag Team Championship *w//Angelica vs. Standing Room only, SCW World Tag Team Championship Current Contract Kayla Jones currently works for Global Championship Wrestling as a wrestler and Supreme Championship Wrestling as a wrestler. Kayla Jones also is the owner of Jones Wrestling Incorporated.